Mending A Villains Heart
by Lady of the Evergreen
Summary: Maleficent is now in the Underworld after her defeat, wallowing in misery and anger. Hades is moping after his downfall on Olympus and being thrown into the River Styx. And a certain special girl is grieving for her mother in the underworld. Can these three help eachother heal the wounds they've gained? I don't know, you tell me! Rated T for adult stuff in this, like the s word.
Amora sniffled and walked down the dark tunnel sadly. I was wearing my mother's dark green cloak to remind me of her. I saw a faint light up ahead and hastened my pace. I gawked at the Underworld for a moment before I returned to my somber look. I walked by the River Styx and looked into the water to find a familiar face. I was growing more upset by the minute when I saw her. I reached my hand in to grab her.

"Mom!"

I gasped when my hand shrivelled a little and immediately pulled it out. It reverted back to normal and I looked at my mother, tears of despair shining in my eyes. My mothers once loving, beautiful features were sickly and dead looking. Her once golden hair turned a ghostly grey. And her luminescent eyes were now closed.

I walked down the river, following beside her with tears streaking down my face. I choked and collapsed on my knees as my mother passed by. Before she could get farther then a few feet, I pulled out her wand and brought her soul out of the river. I laid her in front of me and cried into her lifeless shoulder. She didn't respond with a comforting hug or a sympathetic smile like she did before.

All she did was lay there, dead as stone. I pulled away and sat in front of her wearily. I sniffled and knew I had to let go. I had to let **her** go. I rested my forehead on hers and cried.

"Why did you have to leave mom? You didn't even say goodbye... Why did you leave me?"

"Well, looks like we found the soul-stealer!"

I looked up behind my hood and saw two demon like creatures, looking at me evilly. I stood to face them.

"What are you talking about?"

The blue one pointed to my mothers soul.

"You can't just take souls out of the river, you pest! Hades is gonna kill us!"

I glared hatefully at them.

"I don't care! She's my mother! And I won't let you take me away from her!"

The red one stared me right in the face angrily. He changed shape, becoming a tall, strong man and grabbed me forcefully. I wriggled and squirmed in his grasp, but stopped when I saw what the blue one was doing. He was dragging my mother back to the river! I growled and sobbed.

"No! Mom!"

I was growing angry and squirmed more to get free. My powers were getting stronger the more I grew angry. My icy blue eyes started to glow pure white, like my mothers.

"LET ME GO, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

A large burst of energy blasted him back off me, freeing me from his hold. I glared at the blue demon who was frozen in shock, still holding my mothers arm.

"Put her down."

He obeyed and backed away from my mother. I calmly approached her and lifted my hood to see her better. My golden locks tumbled out, reaching my waist. I cried again and hugged her one last time.

"I will never forget you mother. I love you dearly, but... I'll let you go... I have to..."

I levitated her gently off the cold ground and placed her in the river. I watched her continue her journey with a sob.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed this little sob story, I'm afraid it has to come to an end, girly"

I turned around to see Hades himself, looking amused. He came forward smiling with his shark like teeth. I saw a horned woman looking amusingly at me from behind him.

"Oh Hades, why stop her crying? It was so amusing!"

I stood up and ground my teeth in fury. I saw a flicker of fear in both their eyes.

"You think losing my mother, the only family I had left, is AMUSING?!"

The woman showed regret for a moment before returning to look menacing.

"Yes, we quite do."

I growled.

"Then your both nothing, but evil imbeciles who have no hearts!"

I wanted to turn them to ash, but Hades was a god and the horned woman looked just as powerful. I couldn't hold back my tears and started to glow, my body showing how angry and miserable I was.

"You have no idea how heartbreaking it is to lose someone you loved right in front of you and be powerless to stop it! You don't know what pain is! You don't know what remorse and sadness is! Oh but how could you? You don't have hearts, only empty cavities filled with hatred and evil! For that, I slightly pity you!"

I glowed brightly and let the light full the dark Underworld for a moment before it died as I grew weak from my despair and anger. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed, holding my arms tightly. I heard nothing for a moment before I felt a set of slender arms encircle me. I jumped and saw the horned woman hugging me in a motherly fashion. I pulled myself away from her grasp, the fears still streaking down my face.

"What do you think your doing?"

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow in question.

"We'll, it would seem I was trying to comfort you, but I suppose I shouldn't have."

I bit my lip as more tears came crashing down on my face. I saw that Hades had left already and the woman was walking away. I sobbed and was barely able to release the plea from my clenched throat.

"Please... Stay..."

The woman stopped and turned to me coolly. I ran to her without thinking and hugged her tightly. I felt her tense, but she relaxed and hugged me back, saying soothing words in my ear. I started to calm down and choked out aching words.

"Who... W-Who are you?"

The woman sighed and rested her pointed chin on my head.

"My name is Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil."

I didn't protest at the name. I had heard of her, but didn't judge her for what she did. I turned my head to look at her.

"I'm Amora."

My calm tone seemed to shock her and I sighed.

"Yes, I know that I'm being comforted by Aurora's curse giver, but I'm the daughter of someone who cursed someone just as badly! So it doesn't bother me that I'm being held by the Mistress of All Evil..."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as my eyes wandered to the river, where my mother drifted off. Probably seeing my pain, Maleficent brought me up to stand.

"Come, we'll go to my part of Hades' realm."

I didn't argue and followed her, her arms holding me still, making me feel slightly less saddened then before.

 **A/N: So? Can any of you guess who Amora's mother is? You can guess in the reviews if you'd like! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, cause there's more to come!**


End file.
